who says I don't feel the same?
by warriorwolf19keyblademaster
Summary: Well...um... This is a lemon I wrote for my own amusement. I never intended on posting it, but hey I am now. Anycrap, Maka has been feeling depressed and Soul can see that something's bothering her, so he tries to make her feel better...that is when secrets are revealed. SOMA LEMON.


AUTHORS NOTE: don't kill me or anything like that. I got bored a few months back and wrote this. It's a SOMA LEMON! So, if you don't want to read it, then don't order lemonade. Those who do want to read, carry on.

Maka," Soul started. "You're the coolest partner ever."

"Soul, how would you feel about me if we weren't partners?"

"Whadda you mean, Maka? Why would you ask something like that? Why wouldn't we be partners?"

"Never mind. Forget I said anything."

"Maka, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, Soul. It was just a stupid question. Just forget I asked."

"No, Maka! Tell me! Tell me what's wrong! Don't keep things away from me!"

"Soul, it's nothing, really."

"Bullshit! Tell me what's wrong, Maka!"

"...would you still care about me if I wasn't your partner?"

"Maka..." "where's this coming from?"

"Answer me first, Soul. Would you still care?"

"Yes, I would still care. But, why are you asking me this? Where's all this coming from? Maka?"

"Soul, I really need to ask you something important."

"What is it, Maka?"

"...How do you feel about me?"

"...you're my partner, Maka. You're a great friend, I care about you a lot and I..." "...I love you, Maka."

"Soul..."

"I love you, Maka. I really do. Now that I'm saying this out loud, I realized that I really do care about you a lot more than a friend or my partner. I love you, Maka."

"Soul..." "...I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes. I've been in love with you for awhile."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I thought if I told you, you wouldn't have felt the same."

"Maka, I do love you. I love you so much. I just want you to be honest with me."

"I promise I will be honest with you, Soul. I promise I will.

"Good."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared you won't want to be my partner anymore."

"That's stupid, Maka. I'll never lose you as my partner."

"...I love you, Soul."

"Maka..." he started. He leaned over and kissed her full on the lips. She was shocked at first, then she melted into the kiss. She ran her hands into his hair as he rapped his arms around her waist. They deepened the kiss and began entangling their tongues.

"Soul..." she moaned into their kiss. Soul trailed kisses down her neck and ran his hands up her shirt, causing Maka to release little mewls.

"Maka, do you love me?" He breathed with lust in his voice, while tugging her ear with his teeth.

"Yes, more than anything." She gasped, "I love you, Soul. You have no idea how much I love you." He bit her neck and started to suck on it as she said this.

"Do you want to be with me forever?" He purred into her ear.

"Yes, Soul. I want to so much." She moaned. Soul pushed Maka up against the wall and buried his face into her neck again, trailing kisses up to her jaw.

"Do you want to start a family with me?" He tugged her ear again.

"Yes, a billion times yes. I love you so much, Soul and I want to be with you forever, and get married, start a family, and everything. God, I want to so much." She moaned. Soul kissed her passionately, pushing himself against her. Maka pulled his hair roughly as she deepened the kiss even more, Their tongues fighting each other once again. Soul pulled away, onebreathless.

"Maka, do you want to go through with this?" He asked, trying to catch his breath. She held onto his shoulders to keep her balance as she tried to catch her breath as well.

"Yes. Soul, I want to go through with this." Maka pleaded breathlessly.

"Are you sure, Maka?" He asked.

She nodded, "I'm absolutely positive. I want to do this, Soul. I want to do this with you."

He nodded, "Alright, Maka."

Soul gave her a kiss on the lips as he picked her up and carried her into his room, placing her on his bed. He climbed on top of her and began to kiss her again.

"Soul," she moaned against his mouth.

"Hmm?" He responded.

"Lock the door." She gasped lightly.

He nodded, then got off and went to lock the door. "Where were we again?" He asked, walking over to the bed.

"...right here." She said, breathlessly, pulling him down to her lips. He crawled over top of her and their tongues battled again. Maka ran her hands down his chest and tugged at his shirt. He pulled away, hesitantly and removed his shirt.

"Your turn." He purred, unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it to the floor. Maka threw her head back as Soul bit down on her collarbone.

"Soul, I want you right now." She moaned, hooking his waistband. He undid her bra before discarding his pants and boxers. Maka stripped down her skirt and panties.

Soul positioned himself in front of her entrance, "Are you ready, Maka?"

She nodded and he thrusted into her. Maka shot out a cry of pain.

Soul kissed her passionately, silencing her cries, "I'm sorry, Maka. I won't move until you say so."

"N-no, Soul. It's okay. Just keep going." She winced. "I'll be fine. Go ahead and don't worry about me."

"Okay, Maka." He said softly. Soul slowly pulled out and thrusted back into her.

Maka bit his throat in pain, "God, Soul!" She moaned.

He began to thrust into her faster, "Maka, you're so tight..." Soul groaned.

"That's because I'm a virgin and you're huge." She yelled, pulling him into a kiss.

"So am I. But, you're really tight." He muttered against her lips, still thrusting into her.

"Good! Maybe you'll learn your lesson for making fun of my body for three years!" She growled, pulling him closer.

"I swear I'll never make fun of you ever again," He said, voice filled with lust.

"Fuck! Soul, faster! Please!" His thrusts became faster.

"Maka, I love you." He groaned.

She kissed him roughly, "Harder! Soul, harder!" He slammed into her harder and faster. "Ah! Soul!"

"Maka."

"Soul, more! Please!" She whimpered. "Ahh!"

"M-maka," he groaned. Soul quickened his pase and thrusted harder.

"Soul! Please, faster! So close!" Maka moaned against his mouth.

"I love you, Maka," he growled, lustfully.

(Meanwhile)

Me- *stares at computer* "Why am I writing this!?"

(Back to plot)

"Soul! Fuck! Oh my god!" She screamed.

"Maka, I'm gonna-"

"Please, Soul!" She cried as she looked up aat him with eyes filled with lust and pleasure.

He thrusted even harder, "M-Maka..."

"Soul!" She screamed out as she hit her climax, grabbing his hair and pulling him into a deep kiss.

Soul thrusted a few more times before hitting his climax, "Maka!" He growled against her lips, releasing into her.

They breathed heavily against each other, eyes full of ecstasy. Soul rolled onto the bed next to her.

"That was...amazing," Maka huffed. Soul nodded, unable to speak. Maka cuddled up against him and smiled. He smirked and kissed her, then pulled the blanket over top of them. "I love you, Soul." She smiled.

Soul smiled at her, "I love you, Maka."


End file.
